The Funeral of a Speedster
by Hyperficial
Summary: Episode III of my story saga "Of a Speedster." After Barry's death, there's obviously a funeral. Jesse and Wally start talking about taking down Zoom. A big surprise from Star City. And the team starts to mourning for their fallen hero.


* * *

 **Hey guys! Hype here with a sequel to "The Birth of a Speedster!" The title speaks for itself. Now, this picks up just right after TBOAS. And this will be kind of a tragic and happy story. Tragic, because of the death of Barry Allen. And happy for [SPOILER]. For the people who watched BvS, this is like The Flash's version of it. And I hope you guys enjoy the sequel because this story has been worked on for days now. Also, after this there will be a triquel (not even a word) after this sequel. Try to find any DC and Gotham Easter eggs in here. Hope you guys enjoyyyyyyy!**

* * *

Everyone tried to get up. Seconds after the dark matter passed by them. Joe was the first that got up. Then Harry, and then Iris. They immediately looked at the room where they tried to give Barry his speed back.

"It worked." Cisco said as he went in "Is everyone okay?" He asked but didn't get any reply. He looked at them and saw that their faces were in awe of what just happened. "What happened?" And now, he looked the containment room.

Harry pulled the switch forward which opened a way to the containment room. A lot of Smoke escaped from the room. As soon as the smoke from the room cleared out, they had a good glimpse through it and saw an empty chair where Barry was held in. Cisco walked down the stairs, being in front of the room. They were standing still. They were all cheerless of what was supposed to be cheerful. Iris covered her mouth, refraining from crying.

"No." Henry said as soon as he got up "What did you do to my son?!"

Harry looked at the screen of the computer, but looked at the room when the horrific speedster, Zoom, came in with a gust of wind.

He got the remains of the suit that Barry wore. And then turned to them. "You thought you could give The Flash his speed back... " He looked at Harry. Making Harry remorseful "Well done... You killed him instead." With that, the speed demon left the remains of the suit on the floor and zoomed out. Making everyone, but Cisco, look at the doorway.

They quickly looked back at the containment room. The father of the now deceased Speedster held back the tears and on the rails while his heart was being shattered. Joe, being the last one to look back, felt unhappy of him letting Barry go through with the plan.

"Dad..." Iris hugged her father and in exchange, hugged her back. "No..." She broke down into tears, heartbroken by seeing the person that she loved, die in front of her. Disintegrate, rather.

Harry felt remorseful. He was disappointed at himself since he was the one who suggested that now-useless idea. But other than that, he felt the feeling that he has never felt that much. He felt sad. Cisco, on the other hand, was not sad, nor unhappy. He had hope. Hope that his brother-like friend was still alive somewhere. He pursed his lips, because a small part of him that he was ignoring, says that he was dead.

"Barry... He's gone." Iris broke the silence as soon as she stopped crying.

"This wasn't supp... I didn't... I'm... so sorry." Harry apologized, because he was the one who was to blame for all that just happened a few minutes ago.

"We lost him..." Henry stated, as soon as he faced the truth.

"No no no no no, he could've just been knocked somewhere... maybe even run there..." Cisco said as he came to the other computer, looking into the GPS. It didn't take that long for him to continue his sentence "Nothing on the GPS."

"There were strikes all over the building-" He turned on the intercom to the time vault "Jesse come down here please." He didn't get any response "Jesse" Still, no response "Wally" Joe and Harry looked at each other, the two fathers went out of the room and then ran as fast as they could to the time vault. But they didn't find them there. They started to search the whole building. Until they got to the room outside the elevator, they saw Jesse and Wally on the ground, knocked out.

"Oh God, Wally!" Joe exclaimed when he saw his son on the ground unconscious with Iris right behind him.

"No... No!" The Earth-2 Scientist also exclaimed when he saw his daughter on the floor as well. "No." He whispered

"Wally wake up! Can you hear me?!" Joe said "Wally!"

"J-Jesse...Jesse...Jesse!" He started to compress her chest. "Jesse!"

 **Wally's P.O.V.**

"Wally! Please wake up- Wally!" I hear a female voice scream at me. Trying to regain clear vision because of my headache that I just got, I got up slowly. "Stop yelling... please." When I got a clear picture, I saw my Dad and Iris trying to wake me up. When they helped me get up, I looked to my right and saw Jesse unconscious, with Harry trying to wake her up.

"Her heart stopped... Her..." Harry checked again "Heart stopped...Jesse." I hear him whisper.

"Are you okay?" Joe inquired me. And then, I remembered what happened to me a few seconds ago... in the Speedforce. I guess Barry has died already. I nodded to my dad a yes.

"Jesse!" We all looked at Harry and Jesse. Making me worried about her. After a split second, she woke up and got up quickly. "Dad..."

From there, Harry hugged her. "Thank God you're alive..." Jesse and I looked at each other, guessing that she remembered what happened to both of us in the Speedforce.

"What happened?" The two of us asked the question that got we never asked, in unison.

Iris spoke "It's Barry... He's-"

 **Author's P.O.V.**

"Gone?" The two teenagers said in unison again.

Joe, Iris, and Harrylooked at each other, thinking on how they knew what happened. "How... did you know?"

"Wait, you knew he was The Flash?" Iris questioned her brother

"It's a bit..." Jesse started the sentence, trying to find the right word.

"Complicated." The brother finished "We'll explain it later. But... can we see it?" Jesse nodded, joining him in the question.

The three of them looked at each other again. Joe nodded and then they helped them stand up and walked them to the room where Barry got disintegrated. When they got there, they saw Henry at the back, watching Cisco in the containment room, getting the 3 remains of The Flash's suit: His torn up boots, his chest piece, and a half piece of his cowl.

They all walked forward as Cisco brought them in his arms, and then passed them onto Harry's arms, and then to Joe's, and then to Iris, Jesse, Wally... and finally onto Henry's arms.

Henry looked at the remains, making him remember when Barry was born, carrying him in his arms. Next to the hospital bed of Nora. He remembered him saying _Barry, my boy... You make me the happiest father alive... me and your mom loves you._ "My beautiful boy."With that sentence, he teared up. Making teardrops stream down his face.

Iris cried a lot, with the thought that the person that she loved her whole life has rested in piece. Joe sad about the boy that he took care of for 15 years. Cisco cried like a sibling for the brother-like figure that he had just lost. Harry, for sure, is never going to be the same again. He just killed the hero of Central City. And he will never forgive himself for that.

In the Central City Police Department, the blue lightning of Zoom flashed out of the Forensic Lab. Leaving a young lady devastated by the fact that her patient for 3 years has just passed. When Barry was still in a coma, Caitlin swore on his mother's grave that she will take care of Barry until she dies. But months later, the roles sometimes shifted. He would save her before she would get killed, and then she would stitch him up everytime. Other than that, her heart just broke into a million pieces. Because ever since he woke up and became The Flash, her whole world changed. She started having these undeniable feelings for Barry. She broke down into a tears and cried loudly throughout the whole CCPD.

Wally and Jesse felt the same feeling that each other was feeling. Barry told them not to feel sad, but they couldn't resist the feeling to be sad about him dead. Wally and Jesse never knew Barry that much and never got to know him that much. But if they knew one thing about him, they would know that he is one hell of a hero, and the best mentor in the whole universe. And from there, everyone that The Flash held dearly, and everyone that was close to him, has started mourning for him.

-A week later, 11AM, West Residence-

 _It has been 7 days since the iconic and life-saving hero of Central City has died. It has been confirmed by CCPD Captain David Singh, that The Flash lost his powers a few weeks before dying to regain his speed back._ A news reporter said in one TV as Wally fixed his neck tie, adjusting it a little bit.

 _Zoom announced that the cause of the loss of The Flash's speed is that he was giving up his speed for a person's life._ A news report said on his laptop. Making Wally up his game when he comes to Zoom with Jesse.

 _The Flash has saved countless of lives for 2 years straight and has finally rested in peace. The Flash's identity was never revealed and that it may stay like that for the meantime._ "His name is Barry... Bartholomew Henry Allen." Wally said to himself in the mirror

 _S.T.A.R. Labs says that The Flash went into the building that night, locking himself in the room so he could do the experiment himself. The only thing that they retrieved was remains of the suit._ A news report said on his phone.

 _98.4% of the population of Central City are attending The Flash's funeral today at 2PM in Valhalla Cemetery. His coffin will be transported from his S.T.A.R. Labs. News Choppers and News Reporters are already there. But other than Central City, 42.1% of Star City has arrived in Central City for the fallen hero's funeral. Including Billionaire Oliver Queen, who is the first one to arrive in Central City, just right after he heard the news. He is currently staying in Central Apartments with his friends, including SCPD Captain, Quentin Lance._

After he fixed his black tie, he turned off the TV and then put his black suit on. He fixed his suit so it would be neat for the next hours. He got his phone, put it in his right pocket of his slacks and went out the room. He got his car keys from the dinner table and then went out of the house. Locking the door behind him.

He entered his car and then made a 15 minute drive to S.T.A.R. Labs to pick up a few of his friends. When he got there, he parked his car and exited it, seeing a lot of cops and police vehicles, and a Hearse, ready to transfer The coffin that had the suit's remains. He went on the elevator to the Cortex, when he got there, he saw Harry, Jesse, Iris, and Cisco. All dressed in black.

Harry was fixing his neck tie, Henry was buttoning his wrist button, and Cisco was combing his hair, while Jesse and Iris were fixing their makeup. "Hey guys." Wally said as he walked in the Cortex, they all responded with a "Hey" as well.

"Yo, Wally." Joe said, walking in the corridor.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"I saw your car and tried to catch up with you."

"Everyone is just fixing up. They're just about done."

"Ok, remember, I'll drive with Harry and Henry, and you drive with Jesse and Iris to the Cemetery. I'll lead the way while you stay behind me." Joe reminded "Got it?"

"Yea, got-" He therefore stopped his sentence and then saw a girl in a dress at the back of Joe, walking in the corridor. It was, "Caitlin?" He knitted his eyebrows. And with that word, everyone looked at the corridor and saw Caitlin walking into the Cortex. They all walked to her and started to ask questions.

"Zoom let me go..." She said "He released me last night, and then I ran back to my apartment. And started getting ready for today."

"We're so glad you're okay!" Iris hugged her, with the rest hugging her as well, forming a group hug. After they let go, Joe said to Wally that Caitlin will drive with Iris instead. When all of them were done, another surprise went through the corridor.

"Condolences." The son of the Billionaire from Star City said. None other than the Green Arrow himself, Oliver Queen. With Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Thea, and Capt. Lance behind him.

"Condolences to you too, what happened to Laurel was a tragedy." Joe said to the whole group from Star City.

"Yeah, it feels like Vigilantes keep on getting killed every year." Oliver pointed out.

"Hey Felicity." Caitlin smiled and hugged Felicity

"Hey..."

"So? Like the new helmet gave you Dig?" Cisco asked Spartan with a smile

"Yea, I think I can _dig_ it." He replied, giving him a high-five. Making the suit maker laugh.

The fun chats between Team Flash and Team Arrow always were memorable. Because it was only two times a year that they could see each other in person. Whether it was because of a bad guy on the loose, or a celebration, it always stayed memorable. Not only that, but because the two teams are people that saves the day everyday. Their talk was all about how things are going in Star City, then how things were going in Central City and their troubles taking down their individual enemy. Then, Joe got a call from Captain Singh, who was outside the building. "Hello... Uh yes Sir... I'm just talking to them about the transfer... Ok, I got it... I'll prepare them now... Ok, I'll be down in a minute... Alright, thank you Captain."

"Ok, Captain Singh just called, he said that it's time to prepare for the transfer." He said

They looked at the time and saw that it was 12:30PM. So they started getting everything that they needed and put it in their pockets/bags. After Cisco locked down the pipeline, they were all good to go. They went down using the elevator and then Joe ordered the Police to make their formation. The driver of the Hearse started the engine and went in front of the police vehicles. Joe's car was at the back, behind him was Wally's, then Caitlin's, then Oliver's van.

 _The transfer is now starting and all the police vehicles are aligned, with the coffin vehicle in front of them._ A news reporter said to the camera, live outside S.T.A.R. Labs. News Choppers started to follow them slowly so they could get a nice angle of the transfer.

In the vehicle that had the 3 fathers, they were discussing on how parenting was a pain in the ass but worth it. While in the car of Caitlin, the two girls were discussing about how to live without Barry around in their lives anymore, in Oliver's van, they talked about ways to take out Damien Darhk. While in the two new and fresh speedsters' car...

"Wait so you're planning to take down Zoom by next week?" Jesse questioned Wally

"Well, look at him. He's starting to bring metas from his world over to ours." He stated "It's about time that we make him pay for what he has done. He terrorized the whole city Jesse, he's becoming the ruler of this Earth. And we have to stop him."

"And how the hell are you gonna do that? We don't know how to even use our powers. We never even ran like a speedster yet!" She pointed out

"I'm sure they'll come around eventually, Jesse."

"Ok, if we know how to use our powers, what's next? We're gonna go face Zoom without that much knowledge about our speed? I mean what kind of plan is that?"

"Well, you do have a point in that. But it will take days... or even weeks... or months until we become like what Barry was."

"I know, that's a big problem." She agreed

There was silence between the two of them for the next couple of seconds. But then Jesse got something on her mind.

"Our plan is going to be asinine if we don't know how to run like Barry. But I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I recall when the team made a tachyon enhancer for Barry to be faster than Zoom. He did. But if we get one made for ourselves, we might be able to try to speed up the process of training."

"That's a good idea. Lets tell them after the funeral. That okay with you?" He suggested

"Sure, sounds like a plan." She agreed again.

Overall. It was a 30 minute drive to Valhalla Cemetery. As soon as they got there, all the vehicles parked their car in one lane. Many people were there at the Cemetery, crowds on each side being blocked by small steel fences, with a row of police on each side guarding the crowd, providing a pathway for the police to carry the coffin.

The 2 teams went out of their vehicles and then walked to the end of the pathway, to get a good view of the coffin when it gets buried. Joe, being one of the police officers to carry the coffin alongside David Singh, and other CCPD officers, went to the bathroom to fix himself. He grabbed cap, white gloves, and his police suit for funerals

When he got there, he washed his hands and then his face. He wiped off the water from his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His face still had the look every time he would look at himself in the mirror since the accident. His look makes him say to himself that he shouldn't have let Barry go on with the plan on getting his powers back. And that it was his fault for being a part of supporting the idea. Now he's going to carry his coffin so he could be buried. That was a hard thing to do, burying the boy that you took care of for 14 years, knowing that you supported his death wish.

The rain started to pour down on Central City. He put on his police suit and buttoned the three buttons on the lower part of the suit and wore his white gloves. When he went out of the bathroom to form in line with the police, he put his cap on.

-Time Skip: 2PM-

The rain kept pouring down from the sky. Making it a perfect funeral day. They started exactly at 2PM. Everyone used black umbrellas. A police officer opened the back door of the Hearse for the CCPD cops to carry it. They carefully and slowly got the casket from the vehicle. There were 4 officers on each side. They carried it to the wagon and then the driver of the horse started driving it. With an officer at the back carrying the U.S. Flag and behind him was a horse with another driver. But in front of all of them were 4 rows and a column of 5 police officers. And as they did, 5 fighter jets making a form of a triangle, flew by. When they reached the burial point, they uncovered the coffin from a U.S. Flag, and was folded by the cops. But it also revealed The Flash's symbol, a lightning bolt. Oliver Queen made a very nice speech about the city's hero. And after that, a 21-gun salute was performed for the hero.

-Time Skip: 6PM-

They all were now back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Arrow and Team Flash were in the cortex discussing about something. But Iris and Wally were at the place that they transferred coffin. Wally was just there, watching his sister as she was remembering her best highlights in her life that couldn't have been done without Barry. Jesse began looking for Wally and then saw him at the 1st place that they buried him. She walked to him.

"He was a soldier." She said

"I was the reason why he lost his powers... I made him die... I failed him, in life... I won't fail him in death... WE won't fail him in death... We have to stand together. We fight, we kill. We betray one another, but we can rebuild." He stated


End file.
